


Entre el cielo, el infierno y tu

by Steildottir



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steildottir/pseuds/Steildottir
Summary: Gilbert muere en un accidente de tránsito, pero por asuntos de en vida, el no puede ingresar al cielo o al infierno sin arreglar o cumplir esos asuntos.Gilbert recurre a la última persona en la que pensó, Eliska, una amiga cercana de la cual se distanció hace tiempo.Eliska no le cree, pero al darse cuenta que solamente ella puede verlo, decide ayudarlo a descansar en paz.





	1. Chapter 1

Un día tormentoso en Berlin.

Gilbert no se esperaba esa potencia de la lluvia, ¡Y ni siquiera trajo paraguas!

\- Demonios, estúpido clima. - Refunfuñó el albino, resguardándose bajo el techo de una cafetería. Su rostro demostraba más que sólo molestia.

Gilbert no podía llegar tarde, era un asunto muy especial con su hermano.

Por alguna razón, un recuerdo cruzó por su mente, no uno simple, uno importante. Uno de Eliska.. Aquella chica que la cual se había distanciado.

Jamás olvidaría el rostro de la menor ese día.

¿Será porque aquel día llovía de la misma manera?

Gilbert decidió no pensarlo más. Era una pérdida de tiempo. Él y la castaña ya no eran nada. Eran completos extraños ahora.

Un pequeño de unos siete años pasó corriendo al lado de él, chocándolo, provocando que el albino se volteará a decirle que tuviera más cuidado  
Pero al ver que a se acercaba un camión a alta velocidad, Gilbert saltó a la calle mojada por la lluvia para empujar al chico y apartarlo antes de que el camión impactará contra el infante.

Como daño secundario, Gilbert fue arrollado por el vehículo.

Gilbert lo vio venir. Pero no le importó. Lo último que vio fue el cielo nubloso antes de cerrar los ojos, consumiéndose en el dolor que el choque le provocó.

La gente salió rápidamente de los locales que habían alrededor, algunos como curiosos y otros para asistirlo. Otros quedandose adentro para llamar a una ambulancia.

Al llegar a donde Gilbert, un chico dio por echo que el albino, estaba muerto.


	2. C2

Gilbert despertó. ¿Dónde rayos se encontraba? No había nada en esa habitación completamente blanca.

Una habitación blanca.. ¿Acaso él estaba muerto?

...

Y allí recordó.

¡Un camión le había atropellado queriendo salvar a un niño! Rápidamente el albino tocó aquel lugar donde el dolor comenzó, dónde el camión impactó.   
Pero no sintió nada, ni el más mínimo dolor.  
Confundido, aún así se dio cuenta de que alguien detrás de él se acercaba.

Volteó, intentando adivinar de quien era esa blanca figura a lo lejos. ¿Por qué veía tan borroso? Qué molesto.

— ¿Gilbert? — Dijo aquella persona. Esa voz.. ¡La reconocia!

— ¡¿Abuelo?! — Soltó con sorpresa, expresando felicidad en su rostro.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Es demasiado pronto para volver a verte.. — La expresión en el rostro y ojos de su abuelo, mostraba preocupación.

Se formó un pequeño silencio, reinando en la sala. Gilbert no sabía que responder exactamente, estaba atónito de ver a su abuelo! ¿Cuantos años habrán pasado?

— Se nota en tu rostro, cálmate por favor. — Su abuelo, como siempre, se mostraba sereno a cualquier situación.

— ¿Qué es este lugar? — Preguntó, intrigado.

— La puerta al "siguiente" mundo, ya sabes.

— Oh.. Aquí se decide si voy al cielo o al infierno? — Realmente no lo captaba.

— Se puede decir que sí.. Pero antes.. — Aunque no se notará, estaba ansioso de preguntarle muchas cosas sobre sus nietos. — ¿Cómo están tus hermanos? ¿Y Ludwig?

— Ellos están bien. No te preocupes por ellos, consiguen todo lo que se propongan. — Decía orgullosamente de los logros de sus hermanos.

Su abuelo esbozó una pequeña y casi invisible sonrisa ladina, casi, ya que Gilbert lo notó. Pocas veces Gilbert le vio sonreír.

— ¿Debería irme ya? — Gilbert realmente no sabía cómo funcionaba el tema. — ¿Debe aparecer una puerta o algo así?

— Gilbert, ¿Tú dejaste algún asunto importante sin resolver? — Preguntó con sospecha.

— ¿Eh? — Gilbert frunció el ceño, confundido. — No lo sé.. No lo recuerdo, todo se ve borroso en mis recuerdos..

— ¿Recuerdas quien fue la última persona en la que pensaste?

Gilbert cerró los ojos en un intento de recordar. Se formó entonces una visión borrosa, una chica castaña.. ¿Cuál era su nombre? Su nombre.. — Eliska. — Soltó sin siquiera pensarlo demasiado, claramente fue ella. Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué sus recuerdos se veían tan borrosos y distorsionados?

— Entonces debes ir a verla. Seguramente, ustedes deben solucionar algún problema que hayan tenido. Una vez que hayas resuelto aquel problema, podrás entrar al cielo. No hay mucho tiempo, ve a verla.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo, abuelo? No logro entenderte. — Además, Gilbert pensaba que su hubiera tenido un problema tan importante, él no lo hubiera olvidado.

— Cuando no puedes ingresar a ninguno de los dos reinos, es porque dejaste un problema importante atrás, que debe ser resuelto sino quieres vagar por la eternidad cómo un fantasma maldito. Cómo por ejemplo discutir fuertemente con alguien, hiriendo a la otra persona. ¿Me entiendes? — Su abuelo no era muy bueno explicándose.

— Creo que si.. ¿Tengo un tiempo límite?

— Cuanto más tiempo pases con esa persona, recordarás claramente todo. Cuando recuerdes todo, será el momento de partir. Pero también, puedes olvidar las cosas si pasa mucho tiempo.

El albino intentaba procesar todo lo que su abuelo le había dicho, ¡Parecía increíble!

— Gilbert, te deseo la mejor de las suertes.. Estoy ansioso por volverte a ver. — La voz de su abuelo sonaba tan calmada pero a la vez tan triste.

— Abuelo.. — Su abuelo le abrazó fuertemente. Nunca le había abrazado.

Gilbert dudó momentáneamente de si devolverle el abrazo, sus brazos temblaron pero aún así logró envolverlo en un cálido y fuerte abrazo.


	3. C3

— ¡Oye, Eliska! ¡Oye! — Gilbert estaba intentando despertar a la castaña con gritos, ya que no podía tocarla. — ¡ELISKA!

La checa despertó súbitamente incorporándose en la cama, haciendo que Gilbert se hiciera para atrás de la sorpresa.

— ¿Q-Quien...? — Ella no había visto a nadie en su habitación, tampoco reconoció aquella voz como alguna de sus hermanos.

— ¡Yo, obviamente! — Decía, parándose frente a ella... Aunque en realidad parecía flotar.

Estaba completamente pálida, con sus labios temblando, Eliska soltó un grito que seguramente todos los vecinos del piso escucharon.

— ¡¿Eli?! ¡¿Qué pasa?! — Entró a la habitación su hermano, Jakob, alterado por los gritos de su hermana.

— ¡Jakob! ¡Gilbert está en mí habitación! — Decía señalándo al albino.

Jakob la miró confundido. — ¿Qué estás diciendo Eliska? No hay nadie aquí..

— ¡¿Cómo que no?! ¿Es que no lo ves? — A Eliska le estaba por dar un paro cardíaco o algo así.

— Él no me puede ver.. — Pensó Gilbert.

— Además.. Es imposible que Gilbert esté aquí.. ¿No te dijo Feliks?

— ¿Eh? — Definitivamente, ella estaba más confundida que antes.

— Gilbert.. — ¿Cómo podría decirlo? Jakob era demasiado sensible con ese tipo de cosas. —Falleció ayer..

— ¿Qué clase de broma es ésta? ¡Pero si él..! — Volteó a ver al germano, dándose cuenta que podía ver las cortinas atraves de él. Él, era.. ¿Transparente? ¿Que demonios?

Su rostro perdió color, quedándose blanca cómo el papel. Sintió un nudo en la garganta. ¿Iba en serio? ¿De verdad? — Qué carajo.. — Eliska sujeto su cabeza, confundida.

— Debe ser porque no comiste desde la tarde de ayer, ven, vamos a desayunar.. Te contaré lo que pasó.. — Jakob acompaño a su hermana al comedor, sirviéndole una taza de té y comida que, para el, era para el desayuno; Spaghetti.

— Jakob.. — Iba a regañarlo, pero simplemente decidió quedarse callada. Tomaría el té solamente. — ¿Qué le pasó a Gilbert? — Eso era mucho más importante.

El rostro del castaño cambió, expresando tristeza. — Ayer.. en la noche.. A Gilbert lo atropellaron.. dicen que murió al instante.. no pregunté demasiado.. — Relataba, mirando al suelo. —Sus hermanos quieren que todos vayamos a su velorio.. en la tarde.

¿Entonces lo que ella vio fue un fantasma? ¡Jakob jamás mentiría o bromearia sobre la muerte de alguien! Mucho menos de Gilbert, que era tan cercano a su familia, al igual que sus hermanos. No importaba que él y ella se hubieran dejado de hablar, Gilbert seguía siendo importante para ella.

— ¿Dónde está Feliks? — Atino a preguntar, no quería pensar demasiado en lo que vio.

— Está yendo a Berlín para despedirlo..

— ¿Nosotros iremos? — Considerando que estaban a las afueras de Berlín, Eliska dudaba de si su hermano se atrevería a ir.

— Eso iba a preguntarte.. — Claro, la que conoce más el país es ella.

— Obviamente.

— Entonces prepararé las cosas.. Ya deberíamos alistarnos. — Eliska tomó el último trago de su te, dándole la taza a su hermano para que lo lleve a la cocina.

Eliska echó un vistazo a la puerta de su habitación, si ella iba.. ¿Él estaría allí? ¿Fue solo un sueño? ¿Qué significaba todo eso?

Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a su habitación.   
Quedándose helada en la puerta, con su mano en la perilla, dudosa.

Tomó aire, llenándose de valor y abrió la puerta en su totalidad, con los ojos cerrados.


	4. C4

Eliska echó un vistazo a la puerta de su habitación, si ella iba.. ¿Él estaría allí? ¿Fue solo un sueño? ¿Qué significaba todo eso?

Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a su habitación. Quedándose helada en la puerta, con su mano en la perilla, dudosa.

Tomó aire, llenándose de valor y abrió la puerta en su totalidad, con los ojos cerrados.

Lo primero que vio fue a Gilbert husmeando en su diario.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? — Entró a la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

— ¡HEY! — El diario voló por los aires. — Emh, estaba limpiando!

— Basta de rodeos. — Siseó. — ¿Es verdad?

— ¿Qué? 

¿Cómo podía preguntar tal cosa inusual? — ... ¿Estás m-muerto..?

— Sí. — Afirmó, rápidamente.

— Entonces... Qué haces aqui?

— Es algo largo de explicar. — Gilbert rascó su nuca, desviando su mirada.

— Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. — Cruzó sus brazos, esperando una respuesta.

★

Y así, Gilbert terminó de explicarle a Eliska lo que le había pasado.

— Es mucho para procesar. — Dijo, finalmente ella. 

— Gracioso, ¿No?

— Patético. — Soltó la chica.

— Entonces, me ayudarás? — Inquirió él.

Eliska lo pensó por un tiempo, Gilbert temía que fuera un no.

— Bien, lo haré.

Gilbert sintió alivio al escuchar sus palabras.   
Sonrió, ¿Podría descansar en paz?


End file.
